Everything You Want
by expressurself
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione's getting married. To the wrong man. She's still in love with a certain redhead, but he doesn't return these feelings. Will she finally be able to let go?


Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. That belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and to the magical world beyond us.

Summary: Hermione's getting married. To the wrong man. She's still in love with a certain redhead, but knows he doesn't love her back. Will Hermione finally be able to let go?

**Everything You Want**

"Hermione?" Ron's deep voice interrupted my preoccupied thoughts. I looked up to find blue eyes burning into my cinnamon eyes, and shivered. Ron, being the sensitive person he was, noticed this and immediately sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" I loved that nickname. He had given that nickname to me in our sixth year after I complained that I hated the nickname 'Hermy', which he tried to bestow upon me. However, 'Mione sounded perfect, especially coming from his lips. It sounded even more perfect, if that was possible.

"Nothing, Ron. I was just...well, with all the wedding plans..." I tried to explain, but Ron cut me off immediately.

"Hermione, you've always been an awful liar. Tell me what's wrong." His eyes betrayed him, and I could something resting behind his eyes. Hurt, disappointment... I shivered again. Why would he have such feelings?

"Ron, I'm just frustrated with the wedding. It's only a day away, after all." I sighed inwardly. Two more days. One more day before I said Goodbye Ms. Granger, Hello Mrs. Potter. One more day before I said goodbye to my secret hidden feelings about my other best friend, Ronald Weasley.

It wasn't that I wanted to love Ron. But it was there, biding its time, and eventually, I couldn't ignore the swooping feeling I got every time he touched me instinctively, or when he stared at me with his crystal blue eyes. I tried to squeeze out the feelings by burying myself furiously into my studies, but when a girl's in love, nothing stands in the way, even for me, the bookworm Know-It-All. I tried other tactics, of course. Most notably, I started dating, which came to a shock to all my classmates and friends. Ron, however, was not impressed. In fact, he seemed rather...annoyed at the fact that I was going around dating Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillian, and a number of other boys. I wasn't even interested in any of these boys; it was simply my way of trying to move on. Sadly, it didn't work. I was still deeply infatuated by a certain redhead.

Harry knew of course. He could read me like a book, and he realized that I was in love with Ron. He tried to help me out by dropping hints to Ron and kept encouraging me not to give up. I was very grateful for everything he did in order for me to be happy. Unfortunately, Ron was blind to all the hints and ended up dating Luna Lovegood, of all people! I cried for hours, alone in the common room, until Harry came.

One look at my tear-stricken face and he knew. He came to my side, instinctively wrapped his arms around me and kept whispering reassurances. "Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will sort itself out." "Ron's a prat for not realizing what's right in front of him." I was frustrated, sad, angry, disappointed, and grateful all at once. Maybe this mix of emotions sent me into my next action, the action that has led me here today. I kissed Harry Potter.

It was a wonderful and pitiful kiss. I just wanted to let everything go, and he was so close... but he hadn't stopped. Instead, he held me tighter and kissed me back, passionately. It was a kiss that soared through the night sky.

Afterwards, we started dating. When we told Ron, he simply stared at us, and I saw this rush of emotions in his eyes...hurt, pain, disappointment, bitterness, sadness...until finally, he gave us both a forced smile and hugged us both and congratulated us. Harry took his congratulations to heart, but I knew that deep down, Ron was visibly upset over Harry and me dating.

Two weeks turned into two years, and the night of my birthday, Harry proposed to me. I was elated and agreed with all my heart, but one thing I didn't and probably never will understand was that the instant I said 'yes', Ron's face popped into my mind.

I went to Ron's that night. I wanted to tell him the good news, and to ask for his 'permission'. After all, his two best friends were getting married. When I showed Ron the engagement ring, he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. Instead, he pondered the engagement ring, fingering it in the light, his brilliant red hair spilling over his eyes. When he handed me back the ring, I asked him.

"Can I marry him?" I whispered, trying to read his expression.

Ron finally looked at me, and I almost fell back in shock. He looked so pale and so...visibly hurt that I thought for a second that maybe he loved me. However, the look passed as quickly as I saw it, and then he whispered back- "There's nothing I can do to stop you."

At this, I flung my arms around him, weeping softly. "Thank you." I managed to croak out and bolted out the door.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice lifted me from my sickening thoughts again. I looked back at him and sighed again.

"Just go to sleep, Ron. You'll need it for tomorrow." I urged him. He nodded and stood up, heading towards the door, his light footsteps echoing in the room. Then, suddenly, they stopped. I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hermione..." He started, and I felt a rush of excitement spilt my head.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight." The door closed quietly behind him.

* * *

"Repeat after me. I, Harry Potter,"

"I, Harry Potter,"

"Take thee, Hermione Granger,"

"Take thee, Hermione Granger,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live."

"To love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live."

I felt a familiar swooping sensation hit me when I realized that it was my time to say the vows that would pronounce me Mrs. Harry Potter. I stole a glance at Harry, who was beaming at me happily, but my attention was more focused on the best man behind him, who was wearing the fakest smile I ever saw.

"Repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger," The minister started, and I gave a little jump.

"I, Hermione Granger,"

"Take thee, Harry Potter,"

"Take thee, Ro-Harry Potter," I quickly covered my mistake, hoping no one recognized it. I saw Harry's eyes glaze over me for a second, but in the next second, they were dancing brightly again. But over his shoulder, I noticed Ron's eyes lit up. My insides churned.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded h-husband."

"To love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live."

"To love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live." I finished, a sort of finality creeping over me. This was it. I was married to Harry. There was no turning back now.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

"Dance with me?" I softly asked my best friend, who was trying to drown himself in butterbeer. Ron looked at me with a hazy expression.

"What?"

"It's tradition for the best friend to dance with the bride." I proclaimed, extending an open hand to him. Ron simply stared at it.

"Unless you don't want to..." I started to withdraw my hand, but at this instant, Ron immediately stood up.

"Of course. Of course I'll dance with you." He said, and led me to the dance floor. I fell in step with Ron, enjoying the feeling of him holding me.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered into my ear. I blushed furiously, but knew he was telling the truth. Ron never lied to me.

"Thank you." I whispered back, slightly giggling. Then I sighed- "I can't believe I'm Mrs. Hermione Potter now. It's...something I never imagined would happen to me." I voiced truthfully.

Ron nodded in understanding, holding me closer. "Just for the record, you'll always be Hermione Granger to me."

I smiled. "Thank you Ron."

"I'm always here if you need me, Hermione. I'll always love you." And he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, a sort of finality to it. It was a short kiss, but nevertheless, it sent bolts of electricity through me. I wished that I could continue the kiss, but I knew that it would be inappropriate in front of all the wedding guests.

I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat. "I'll always love you too, Ron." And with this, I let my head fall onto his shoulders, letting the world pass by.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I suppose...we just keep dancing."

_Fin._

Note: That was an obscure ending, wasn't it? It's left for the audience to interpret it whatever way they want. If you want to believe that Ron and Hermione will end up together, then by all means, go ahead. If you believe that Ron and Hermione are just going to be friends, then think that way if you want. I won't tell you what **I**think happens between these two, but...well you should have noticed in the story. :)


End file.
